The present invention relates to a tamper-evident closure having a tamper indicating ring which indicates any attempt to remove the closure and which thus shows an unauthorized tampering with the sealed packages.
There are a variety of tamper-evident closures including a number of closures which have a lower portion of their skirt fastened to a portion of the sealed container. These fastened portions are generally connected to the remainder of the closure with a line of weakness or a fracturable connection so that this portion remains on the closure as the cap is removed thereby indicating that the closure has been at least partially removed.
These closures, while useful in certain applications, have certain disadvantages in many applications including products packaged in glass or plastic containers. The application of this type of closure is difficult as well as the manufacture of the closure with the provision of the above described line of weakness.
The closure of the present application is easily applied requiring only a simple application of the ring to the container and a subsequent container sealing wherein the closure itself need only be turned on to the container using the usual sealing machinery. This provides for an easily manufactured, tamper-evident closure as well as for a closure which is easily applied in the package sealing operation and which provides a positive and clear tamper indication.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved tamper-evident closure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an easily manufactured tamper-evident closure.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an easily applied tamper-evident closure.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tamper-evident closure with a positive and clearly visible tamper indication.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.